


Painted Portrait

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Pictures Worth A Thousand Words [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, better safe than sorry, but its implied and referenced, there's no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: This story takes place after Wedding Photo's: Lotor commisions a painter to make a portrait of him and his lovely wife, who still continues to resist him after all these months.





	Painted Portrait

Pidge wanted to wipe Lotor’s smug smirk off his stupid face. Essentially, he had her dressed in a fancier version of the Galra slave uniform.

            A black body suit that covered her neck, arms, and legs. Over it she was wearing a sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It stuck to her form until about the hips where it cascaded down like a waterfall.  Her hair pulled into a tiny ponytail. Her lips were painted with an almost dark, almost purple, red color. And her eyes were shadowed with a dark purple. Around her neck was a beautiful pendant with small glowing green crystal surrounded by glowing purple stones, she was wearing a tiara on her head that matched it.

            Pidge could feel his claws running up and down her arm. She was sitting across his lap, her head on his chest.

            The Camera flashed, blinding Pidge. Lotor smiled down at her as the photographer left to give the photo to a painter.

            “I can’t wait to see how the portrait turns out.” Lotor smiled watched Pidge scrambled off him. He stood up after her, not bothering to signal to guards to capture her.

            She glared at him with her fists clenched as he made his way to her.

            “Don’t make that face, when you finally earn your role as Empress you’ll be happy for that portrait.” A servant came running over with a box. “Kneel, Consort.”

            “Why?” Pidge challenged. “I’m already short enough that taking this stupid crown back should be easy, in fact it would be more difficult for me to kneel, because you’d had to bend to grab it from my head.”

            _Smack!_

            The slap sent Pidge sprawling on the floor. She held her stinging cheek. She brought her hand back to notice blood, he must’ve cut her with his claws.

            “I told you to kneel, Consort.” Lotor ordered again. “You’re legs just heeled, unless you want to lose them for good you’ll obey.”

            Pidge took an enraged breath in before she stood, dusted her dress off, and kneeled before the emperor. She glared at the floor as she clenched the fabric on her lap. Lotor smiled as he removed the crown from her head.

            “Stand and turn.”

            Lotor watched her stand and turn her back to him. He took the pendant off and placed it in the box with the tiara.

            “Now, give your Emperor a kiss.” Pidge turned to him.

            “Go Quiznak yourself.” She said with the meanest glare she could muster. Lotor grabbed her chin roughly and pulled her face close to his own.

            “Let me rephrase that, kiss me, or else.” Lotor ordered. Pidge swatted his hand off her face.

            “And how, my dear husband, would you like me to kiss you?” Pidge whispered. She knew all this was a show of power for his General’s and commanders who were watching the exchange.

            “Wrap your arms around my neck.” He whispered placing his hands on her hips. Pidge snaked her arms around Lotor’s neck.           

            “I could strangle you right now and be over with this stupid marriage.”

            “And I could throw you onto the floor and have my way with you in front of all of the Empire, I’m sure they’d enjoy the sight of your naked body, I know I do.” Lotor grabbed her butt causing a few of the on lookers to chuckled and snicker. “Now if you’ve made enough mutinies comments, kiss me.” Pidge rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the lips. Lotor smirked and dipped her into a deeper kiss.

            Shortly after Lotor dropped her onto the ground. Pidge glared up him. He stepped over her and started walking out.

            “Come along, darling.” Lotor smiled. Pidge huffed as she stood up.  She walked over to his side. “Either take my arm or stay three feet behind me.” Pidge nodded choosing to stay behind him.

           

            She struggled to keep up with his long legs. He finally led her back to their room.

            Pidge took the opportunity to flop onto the bed.

            “I hate this empire. I hate this dress. I hate this marriage. And I hate you.” Pidge mumbled into the pillows. “Oh, I forgot one.”  She quickly threw off her shoes. “I hate these uncomfortable shoes.”

            “You know, for a consort you aren’t good at doing your duties.” Lotor said circling the bed.

            “Eat shit.” Pidge grumbled.

            “I need an heir.”

            “I don’t care!” Pidge shouted throwing a pillow at him. Lotor rolled his eyes and grabbed her ankle.

            “It’s a shame you don’t have a say.” Lotor pulled her up by the arm. “Of course, we can slowly work up to actually getting to making the baby.” He dropped her on the ground again. “Kneel.”

            “You can force me to marry you, you can force me to kiss you, and you can force me to kneel at your feet in front of your damned Empire.” Pidge glared up at him with every fiber in her being. “But, I will never kneel before you and give you my body.”

            “Why must you make this so hard on yourself?” Lotor asked standing up. “We could work up to everything, you could enjoy this, and yet you insist on resisting me at every turn.”

            “I am a Paladin of Voltron, I refuse to give up.”

            “I destroyed Voltron! That Lion you love so much is no longer in working order!” Lotor shouted. Pidge didn’t even flinch. “You are a Paladin of nothing! You are my wife and consort! Did you forget?! Your father handed you to me on a silver platter!”

            That set her off. Pidge tackled Lotor and started punching him. She kept shouting at him to shut up. He grabbed her fists before they did too much damage. He sighed watching his wife struggle.

            “You know, I do care for you.”

            “For some reason I find that hard to believe.” Pidge laughed weakly. “When you care about people you don’t force them into a marriage, and you don’t control every aspect of their life.” Lotor smiled and cupped her face. He sat her down on the bed.

            “If I didn’t my people would demand your death, like they do for your friends.” Lotor softly said.

            “I’d rather die with my friends than live a life of lies.” Pidge’s shoulders slumped.

            “You’ll change your mind in time, my wife. And when that day comes you’ll stand by my side as my Empress and equal.” Lotor kissed her hand. Pidge looked at him.

            “You say that like I’ll actually give up.”

            “You can’t fight forever.”

             "Try me."


End file.
